¿Qué demonios haces JP?
by NatsumeRin
Summary: Takuya, Kouji y JP. Sus amigos. Salir los cuatro era una tradición. Pero, ¿por que de pronto a Takuya y Kouji le surgen compromisos? ¿se quedará sola? O, no, esperen, JP está disponible, ¿qué pasaría si sale a solas con él? Después de todo es su amigo ¿verdad? - NO es ZoexJP / Porque cualquiera de nosotros podría estar en una situación muy incómoda como esta/


_**Prólogo: **__Amaba a sus amigos. Sobre todo a esos tres locos que la hacían reír a más no poder. Takuya, Kouji, JP… las salidas con ellos eran especiales, sus amigos, solo para ella. Pero, ¿Por qué de pronto a Takuya y Kouji le surgen compromisos? ¿Cancelarán sus aventuras? O, no, espere, JP está disponible, ¿Qué puede pasar de ir sola con él? Después de todo es su amigo, ¿verdad?_

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Los uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencias: **Lo siguiente que leerás no es algo típico de quien le gusta el Junzumi (?) o como sea que se le llame a la pareja entre JP y Zoe, si esperas ver que estos dos se besen y revuelquen, estas equivocado/a, así que puedes retirarte de inmediato =). Tal vez la actitud de los personajes sea un poco OoC, pero espero lograr captar bien sus personalidad. Los géneros de este fic son_Humor/Friendshid._

**Aclaración: **Esta narración es **KOUZUMI. **Sin embargo, solo se hará una ligera mención del mismo. Los principales son JP y Zoe. Enjoy!

Pensamientos: entre comillas ""

Aclaraciones entre paréntesis ( )

Recuerdos en _cursivas_

Textos en **negritas.**

**One Shot**

**Digimon Frontier**

_**Hoy presentamos:**_

"_¿Qué demonios haces JP?"_

Se encogió en el banco, trató de no sonrojarse de la vergüenza. Siguió hablando de los digimons como era el tema que llevaban desde hacía media hora. El viento de la tarde sopló.

_Así, tengo entendido que ha habido otros niños elegidos –explicó la rubia- Takuya me contó que conoció otros digimons cuando ayudó en aquel mundo paralelo, uno de esos digimons era como una fusión llamado _omegamon, _otro se fusionaba con su humano compañero, ¿te imaginas eso, JP?

Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su cuello, más pronunciado que el anterior, miró a su derecha con el rabillo delo ojo y notó como JP estaba más cerca de lo que ella recordaba.

¿No estaba a un metro de distancia? ¿Cómo había recorrido cincuenta centímetros sin que ella se diese cuenta?

Maldijo en su mente el ser amable y no ser la vieja Izumi.

_Wow, cada vez que hablamos sobre el digimundo me sorprendo –tomó la palabra JP- hay muchas cosas que no conocemos aún, ¿verdad Zoe?

Sintió la mirada de él directo a su cara. Se encogió un poco. _No lo mires. _Se ordenó mentalmente, la cercanía se hacía más obvia y los dedos de JP ya estaban en el borde de su mejilla izquierda. Tenía temor, si volteaba probablemente podría arriesgarse a ser besada, era algo que no podía descartar, una posibilidad.

Sintió los dedos acariciar su mejilla y maldijo en su mente nuevamente.

Miró al frente y notó como varias personas salían y entraban al centro comercial, a su lado izquierdo una pareja estaba charlando amenamente, miró al cielo y ya las estrellas empezaban a decir 'hola' a la luna. Era de noche.

Todavía recordaba cómo había acabado allí.

_***Flash Back***_

Caminó de un lado al otro de su habitación. Maldijo en los idiomas que conocía, en especial en italiano. Se trató de calmar sabiendo que esa actitud no le ayudaría. Su mejor amiga le miraba divertida, frunció su ceño al sentirse analizada por la castaña. Nana se removió en la cama y empezó a reír frente a ella.

_Ja, ja, ja, vamos Zoe, ¿no te estás complicando mucho por esto? –le preguntó Nana-chan, como le acostumbraba decir- Tal vez, de verdad estén ocupados.

_¡Ah! Más les vale que sea verdad si no me las pagaran, esos ingratos.

Era una costumbre salir con ellos. Con los tres.

Takuya con sus bromas y sus frases sin sentido. Kouji con su silencio y sus risas apoyando a Takuya. JP con sus locuras y punto vista fuera de lo normal. Esos eran sus amigos. Con los que ella se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo divirtiéndose y haciendo muchas locuras propias de adolescentes. Sin embargo…

_¡Malditos el día en que decidieron cancelarme!

Nana seguía riéndose a carcajadas. Conocía a Izumi y podía afirmar que no solo era el hecho de que le cancelaran lo que le detestaba, sabía que eso incluía a un peli azul…

_Segura que esto no tiene que ver con… Kouji… -lo dijo más como afirmación que pregunta e Izumi lo notó-

La rubia se sonrojo ligeramente y se dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos e intentando la pose más digna que pudo al escuchar el nombre del peliazul.

_¿Qué? ¿Kouji? ¿Y por qué tendría que ver con Kouji?

Nanami estaba muy divertida con la actitud de su mejor amiga. Hacía unos años que llevaban juntas y todo ese tiempo la castaña pudo ver y vivir en carne propia los sentimientos de Izumi hacia el Minamoto que iban creciendo día a día. Miró otra vez a la rubia inspeccionándola por si había un rastro de sonrojo, lo había, sonrió. Era más que obvio que lo que más le indignaba era no ver a Kouji como ella lo esperaba.

Suspiró.

Eso no era el caso.

_Bien, si dices que no tiene que ver con Kouji, entonces ¿Qué hay de Shibayama-kun?

_¿JP? –la rubia miró a su amiga de frente al recordar al chico- ¿qué hay con él?

_¿Él también te canceló?

Zoe pareció pensarlo.

_Pues, hasta el momento no.

_Bien, entonces ¿A dónde irán?

Una rubia ceja se alzó. Izumi parecía no comprenderlo. ¿Cómo que a dónde irían? ¿Acaso su amiga planeaba que ella saliera en una cita con Junpei?

_¿A dónde iremos? Pues a ningún lado –espepetó la rubia alarmándose del asunto- No voy a ir a ningún lado con JP sola ¿Me oíste?

_Ya, entendí, cálmate –Nanami trató de tranquilizarla- No dije que en una cita, después de todo ustedes son amigos –explicó la castaña- además recuerda que ustedes tenían planes solo que tres de los involucrados no podrán ir. Es todo. No es justo que canceles con Shibayama-kun solo porque el payaso y el rarito no irán.

Izumi pareció meditarlo, eso era muy cierto. Ellos salían los cuatro juntos, a veces Nanami se unía solo si tenía la tarde libre de sus múltiples clases, en ocasiones eran tres si Takuya cancelaba o si Kouji era el que no podía asistir. Y si lo meditaba mejor ella había estado a solas con Takuya, Kouji y hasta con Kouichi en muchas ocasiones. ¿Cuál era el problema de salir por allí con JP? Total ellos se llevaban bien. Ella se llevaba bien con JP, se mandaban mensajes de texto y en _Facebook _se etiquetaban y hablaban de lo más tranquilos. De pronto la idea de salir en la tarde con JP no le sentaba tan mal y hasta le atraía.

Sonrió tranquilamente ante su decisión, sacó su _móvil _color lavanda y buscó el número designado para marcar.

_Bien, le llamaré a JP y le confirmaré…

*****_**Fin del Flash Back**_*****

Y así fue como acabó en aquella situación con Shibayama Junpei. Jamás en su vida lo pensó, ni mucho menos imaginó que JP tendría esas intenciones. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Todo había empezado muy bien.

Se encontraron en el parque de siempre, muy cercano al apartamento donde vivía la familia Shibayama, tranquilamente fueron a mirar la costa. Si, Junpei vivía muy cerca de la costa mientras que todos los demás vivían más alejados.

Caminaron un rato riendo y recordando tonterías del colegio, también hablaron de las locuras de Takuya y de los otros chicos, diferentes temas triviales sin ninguna importancia. Ella se sentía bien y a gusto, pensó que sería una buena idea seguir saliendo así con JP, era muy divertido y a la vez pudo notar que había cosas que no conocían de entre ellos y que tenían mucho en común. Todo genial, hasta que llegó la otra sugerencia.

_¿Quieres ir al centro comercial?

Ella, inocentemente, le sonrió en modo de aceptación y se encaminaron ambos hasta el centro comercial más cercano, a unos 15 minutos a paso normal. Todo estaba bien. Hasta dentro del _mall _todo seguía con normalidad, tiendas, la fuente, joyerías, restaurantes, etc. Todo normal.

Hasta el final, ese momento en que decidieron sentarse a las afueras del centro comercial a hablar sobre la _inmortalidad del cangrejo_ hasta anochecer y, efectivamente, había anochecido. La diferencia es que ella no pensó estar así, sonrojada, entre el pecho de JP y el brazo izquierdo de él.

Ella continuaba hablando acerca de los digimons, él le prestaba atención.

__Pero… -_pensaba la rubia- _¡Maldita sea!_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos JP estaba acercándose cada vez más?

Sentía su calor corporal. No, no hablamos de esa forma _erótica_, hablamos de la forma peligrosa, ella juraba en cualquier segundo él la abrazaría y la pegaría a su pecho. Pero, ¿Por qué? Él conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de ella hacía Kouji y, si no es un intento romántico por parte de JP, ¿Qué ganaba haciendo eso?

_Me recuerda a Zelda, con larga historia –comenzó a hablar Shibayama esta vez- Muchos creen que Zelda es el chico del gorro verde sin embargo…

Y allí dejó ella de escuchar. Si le preguntaran de qué hablaba JP ella no podría contestar. Es decir, ¿Quién puede concentrarse cuando está a punto de ser besada por un amigo al cual ella no siente absolutamente nada más que aprecio y cariño? ¿Cómo se libraría ella de eso?

Si fuera la Zoe anterior ya le había dejado una buena marca en la cara para que respetara y supiera su lugar. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no se atrevía a actuar? _¿Será que quieres probar un poquito de JP? _Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente ante su pensamiento malsano. Le estaba afectando ver esas novelas con Nana-chan.

_Zoe…

_¿Y qué tal si solo dejo que me bese y ya? _Volvió a maldecir por sus pensamientos. Pero a la vez estaba esa duda. Ella se había besado con Takuya y con Kouji, bueno, ella besó a Kouji. Pero nada de eso la hacía sentirse nada pero nada bien de saber que se había besado con esos dos. Y ¿besarse ahora con JP? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Besarse con Tomoki-kun? Era el colmo.

_¡Zoe!

Obviamente no podía hacer eso.

De pronto sintió otra vez los dedos de JP en su mejilla tocándola suavemente y con delicadeza. Se removió en el asiento sonrojándose ligeramente. Debía controlarse, si seguía así en poco tiempo le gritaría mil majaderías. Pero le sirvió para regresar a la realidad.

_Izumi-chan…

No podía besarse con JP. No podía dejar que él se sobrepasara aunque fuera un poco. No podía permitir que él intentara un movimiento. Si lo permitía era ser una mala amiga. Si lo dejaba era usarlo a él. Si lo permitía era jugar con él.

_Oye, izumi…

NO.

No iba a dejar que eso pasara.

_¡IZUMI!

_¡¿Qué?!

El grito de JP la hizo voltear de una a su derecha con el ceño fruncido. Pero al notar la cercanía de sus caras su rostro cambió de inmediato a un tono rojizo e incrédulo. Junpei estaba cerca de ella, muy cerca, sus labios cerca pero por error y él, él estaba ¿sonrojado?

_¿Pero qué diablos…?_

La sangre le hirvió, alzó su delicada mano izquierda y con la máxima potencia la dirigió a la cara de JP haciendo que resonara en toda el área a la redonda.

_!¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES JP?!

Fue sin pensarlo. Sin meditarlo nada. Solo sintió el coraje y la ira de que él estuviera tan cerca y actuó por instinto. Poco a poco se fue calmando.

_Auch... –se quejó el castaño tocándose su roja mejilla- Izumi ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

La rubia volvió a su estado normal y reaccionó a su acto. Miró su mano. Estaba igual de roja que la mejilla de JP. Se sonrojó de vergüenza y de culpabilidad.

_Yo… lo siento –se sinceró- Pero… pero es que… -lo miró- ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

JP se descolocó.

_¿Qué? ¿Mi culpa? –Indagó un poco indignado- ¿Por qué tengo la culpa? ¡Yo no hice nada!

_¿Huh? ¿Qué no hiciste nada? ¿y en qué demonios pesabas tocando la mejilla, idiota?

Se estaba molestando, la estaba sacando de sus casillas. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir que él no había hecho nada?

_Oye, yo solo… solo –JP se sonrojó un poco y empezó a mover sus dedos nerviosamente- Yo solo quería estar al nivel de Kouji y Takuya.

La confesión la tomó desprevenida.

_¿Ser cómo Takuya y Kouji?

_Sí, bueno, tu eres muy amiga de ellos dos. Bromean y te abrazan y parece que a ti no te molesta que ellos te traten con tanta confianza…

_Y tú te has fijado en… -Zoe meditaba las palabras-

_Bueno, solo quiero que me tengas confianza Zoe…

JP estaba un poco preocupado. De seguro que se sintió mal por intentar tocarla de esa forma pero, claramente se veía que estaba arrepentido y que estaba diciendo la verdad. _Rayos. _Ahora se sentía mal por pegarle pero, vamos, cualquier otra mujer hubiera actuado igual.

Suspiró, ella fue muy injusta al hacerse una película completa de lo que quería intentar JP.

_Perdóname por golpearte JP –le dijo- es solo que no lo esperaba.

_No te preocupes, parece que no lo hice nada bien –el castaño se rasco la nuca un tanto avergonzado- te prometo no volver a hacerlo.

_No, está bien. No era tu intención JP.

Él sonrió cuando confirmó que todo estaba bien entre ellos y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Estaba equivocada. Pero que mal amiga era, pensando mal de las intenciones de su amigo, ahora se sentía horrible. Ahora que lo pensaba, no culpaba a JP de sentirse así, de hecho muchas veces, la mayoría de las veces, ella siempre se comunica con Kouji y Takuya antes que JP y sin querer lo deja de lado. Eso no era de amigos, JP tenía razón.

_¿No es hora de que te vayas, Zoe?

_¡¿Qué?! –gritó indignada la rubia- ¿Me estas largando?

El castaño rompió en risas viendo la cara enojada de Izumi. La miró y le sonrió inocentemente. No era que el la echara ni más ni menos. Ya era muy tarde por la noche y en la casa de los Orimoto tenían reglas de llegada para la rubia, izumi comprendió y también empezó a reir. Allí entendió que eso era un amigo, él era un verdadero amigo.

…

_Así que eso fue lo que pasó…

_Si, me sentí muy mal después de pegarle…

Al día siguiente Zoe fue a ver a primera hora a Nana-chan para contarle lo sucedido. Esta la había escuchado con atención mientras comía _pockys _sentada en su cama, como si viera una película… solo que narrada. Al terminar de contarle todo, Izumi se sentó junto a ella y tomó pockys también. No olvidó ningún detalle.

_Deberías besarlo –dijo de pronto Nana-chan-

_¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –Zoe la miró como loca- ¿Perdiste la cabeza?

Nanami sonrió.

_Te has besado con Takuya-kun y Minamoto-kun –afirmó sonrojando a Izumi- Debes besar a Shibayama-kun para equilibrar las cosas, ¿entiendes?

_¡LOCA! –le gritó la rubia sonrojada hasta las orejas- ¡Sabes bien que Takuya me besó a mi!

_Y tú no lo impediste…

La rubia se quedó muda. Bufó cambiando su mirada y dirigiéndola a algún punto vacío de la pared de la habitación. Suspiró hasta hallar las palabras para acabar con la conversación.

_Como sea que haya pasado… no me siento orgullosa de eso –afirmó- Al único que quise besar fue a Kouji. No dejaré que algo así se meta entra mi amistad con JP y yo.

Nanami escuchó todo con atención. Sonrió orgullosa de su amiga. Abrió otra caja de pockys y le extendió a la rubia para que tomara.

_Eres una gran amiga, Izumi-chan.

…

Tres chicos caminaban despreocupadamente por un parque de la ciudad, nada nuevo entre ellos. Esa era tarde para estar juntos, como hombres que eran, a una "mesa redonda" como le llamaban a sus pequeñas reuniones sin sentido donde hablaban de las palomas que veían volar. El moreno suspiró y se recostó en uno de los árboles siendo seguido por los otros dos. De pronto, a Minamoto se le vino la idea hacer una pregunta que le rondaba hace un rato.

_y… entonces, JP –el aludido emitido un "hmmm" en señal de que escuchaba- ¿Saliste con Izumi el viernes pasado?

JP se tensó.

__Etto_.. Yo, digo, si –admitió temeroso- Si, fuimos al centro a caminar…

_¿En serio? ¡Es genial! –dijo de pronto Kanbara- ¿Qué más pasó? ¿Qué hicieron?

Cada pregunta hacía que JP se tensara y se encogiera más y más, cosa que no pasó desapercibida Kouji.

_Bueno.. Digamos que… ahora somos grandes amigos.

JP sonrió ampliamente a su declaración. Honestamente estaba feliz de que Izumi le haya pegado, quién sabe qué hubiera hecho él si ella no le hubiera detenido…

_¿en serio? –dijo Kouji- Pues bien por ustedes.

_Bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos gastamos la mesada en esos deliciosos emparedados?

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo.

Se levantaron los tres y se encaminaron hacía su restaurante de comida rápida preferido a desparramar su dinero. Iban riendo, propio de ellos al decir cualquier tontería. JP miró al cielo en dirección al vecindario de Izumi.

__¿Volveremos a salir solos... Zoe?_

::

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hello gente =) les traigo esta pequeña entrega que es algo diferente de lo que usualmente escribo. Mis fics siempre tratan de mi pareja favorita MIMATO. Pero esta vez me inspiré e hice esto xD aquí entre nos esta historia si sucedió, bueno, todo el inicio sucedió. La ultima parte la agregué yo xD ._.

Jajajaja bueno esto no me pasó a mi… le pasó a alguien más (?) e.e si… eso… jajajjaja en serio que fue incomodo… ._.

Ennnn fin… espero que me den su opinión de este fic en serio que me gustó mucho escribirlo. De pronto si senté bien la personalidad de los personajes entonces haré otro fics tal vez.. solo tal vez. xD eh pensado en hacer un oneshot de Kouji y Zoe que son mis preferidos. Bueno.

Antes de olvidarlo, Nanami es invento mío, solo quería ponerle una amiga con quien hablar xD (imaginanse una Nanami de pelo oscuro y ojos precioso, bien sensualona –si, asi como tu Jaru grr~ xD) además, si ven faltas ortográficas por allí… ni lo revisé… soy muy floja para eso :/ mmmm bueno…

Ojala me dejen su comentario =) Miren que ahora es más fácil dejar review xD GRACIAS de ante mano. *-*

Atte~

Miki – Yuly

_**¡REVIEWS!**_


End file.
